robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
PZ50080
This isnt really scary. As the PZ50080 is actulaly somebody trying to stop the project zorgo thing.s But it is kinda weird and has some kinda creepy stuff in it. So once I was calling my friend and playing Roblox. Then i looked at my notifications. I saw 2 friend requests. 1 was just a normal person. But the other was somebody called PZ50080. He was a guy with a green shirt and yellow hair. My friend told me to accept the friend request and that he was a good hacker. I accepted it and got a message from him. "Hello." I responded with a hi. then a couple seconds later he said: "Is this (My real name)." I was kinda scared cause he knew my name. Also, my friend got the same friend request and the same happend to him. Later my friend was able to text him and found out some stuff. So anyways, i responded with a "Yes." Then he responded with "Im' a good hacker." (I messed up the order with the things the "Are you (Name) and Im' a good hacker.) I responded with "Nice." Then i started saying stuff about rRblox sees the chats and stuff. And it was about ithe nformation that rRblox knows i guess. So then he said ,"I know some information." I responded with "About what? Project Zorgo?" Then he told me about that project zorgo wanted to delete roblox. My friend already told me that. And then he said "Is (Friends Name) your friend?" I responded with a yes. And then "My friend told me" He responded with "What" I replied with "That PZ wanted to shut down roblox." Then he randomly responded with a "Yes!" Then he started to spam crying emojis and then a thinking emoji. Then said "I know." "I know how to hack them." I responded with "Awesome" and then started talking about how i like roblox and youtube. And how probaly everybody likes youtube. Then he just responded with a "Bye." I said bye back and then i went to eat. I came back and he said "Hello." I responded with a hello. And then he said "Im back." I said ok. Then he said something weird. "Justin is trapped." "So am i." I said how thats bad and then he said again that hes trapped. I responded with "Can you get out?" He replied with "No." Then he said "Im in a elavator." "Stuck." I replied that can he call somebody to fix the elavator. Then he replied with "Well it was nice to meet you but i got to go bye." I said bye back. Then like 20 minutes later he said "I got out with justin." 20 minutes later he said "Hang on." I said "Ok." Then he said "Are you still there?" Then i replied with Yeah. Then it was just him playing su tart games with me... till something weird happend. He said "I betaryed you guys." And then "You guys are next." My friend said that he got mind controlled. Which kinda sounded fake cause i dont know how somebody can get mind controlled but he did. Then he said "What happend." I said "Were you mind controlled?" He replied "I think so." Then he said "Im changing." So he started changing his avatar... again. Oh yeah, when he betrayed us or was mind controlled he changed his outfit to a hacker outfit and got BC for some reason. Later he said "Help me." And then said "Yessssssssss." I talked that he should fight back. Then we got him into a roblox game to restore his memory cause he got mind controlled again. It worked and then he said "Are you there?" Then it was normal stuff. He also changed his avatar and covered his face cause it got messed up. After a while of him saying normal stuff he said "Im meeting with the hacker." I replied with "Ok." Now after this part i dont remember that much cause it was from my friend. So he met up with the hacker i think and then said something. "Im deleting my account. See you next year." Turns out he didnt delete his account. And insteand friended 2 spys i guess. Then he told my friend to do something. He told me to hack him and then play a PZ game. He game my friend his password and my friend hacked into his account. He played some PZ games with me and then gave the account back. After that i dont remember anything. So i guess thats it. He changed his avatar. He is now a normal person. So i guess thats the end of this story. This was kinda just chatting with him but i think its kinda weird. And this is 60% real i think. The things he sent me and the game thing and most things about him actully happend. But some things might be fake. So thats it for this. Bye. Category:Marked for Review